Zexion/Gameplay
Zexion makes his debut as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Unlike many other bosses, Zexion's deck is comprised completely of Magic Cards. His main strategy is to continuously steal Riku's cards by either throwing one of his Lexicons at him or using his sleight Cyclone Snatch to summon a huge cyclone in the center of the island that draws Riku in, but is easily escapable with Dark Mode's Quick Run (after recieving the first hit) or with a quick Card-Break. After collecting enough of Riku's cards he will hold them in Lexicons which he scatters across the field and create clones of himself. The Lexicons can be broken to regain Riku's Cards, gain experience, and destroy the clones Zexion has made of himself. His main attack now is to perform a combo with his clones by using one attack card. His other Sleights include Catastrophe, which will teleport Zexion and his clones to the corners of the field where each of them will fire a beam into the center while slowly moving around the perimeter of the field, while Dark Punisher will cause Zexion to grab Riku from behind and drain his health. It should be noted that if one fails to break Zexion's sleights they are unavoidable (except for Cyclone Snatch, with Dark Mode's "Quick Run") and that between the regained cards there will always be a hidden Decoy Soul Eater. Also, it should be noted that Decoy Soul Eater always appears right after the Reload Card (even if you have Friend Cards), and they cannot be used as part of Sleights, giving you a slight advantage. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Zexion's strategy almost completely changes. His new plan is to not actually attack Sora on the islands but to trap him and his friends in his lexicons. After Sora is trapped he sends him to a different dimension full of lexicons. Zexion will hide himself in one and start pummeling Sora with various attacks from his Lexicons. He can also change Sora's command bar into a book, forcing Sora to use the various commands, some of which give out health, munny, spell points, and experience. He can also trap Sora into another Lexicon which slowly drains Sora's health, which somewhat resembles the Dark Punisher sleight. His "desperation move" is to transport Sora into a pitch black area with three red spotlights with Zexion's lexicon moving to each one. The objective is to get into the last blue spotlight before Zexion throws meteors across the field. This will protect Sora and give him an opportunity to attack Zexion's lexicon some more. The goal is to find and hit Zexion's Lexicon so much that Sora can use the Dispel Reaction Command to force Zexion to transport them back to the real world. Sora can only hurt Zexion in the real world on the island. A good way is to stock up on Ethers and Hi-Potions and keep them in the Shortcuts, along with magic like Thunder. When Sora is in the real island, use Thunder like there's no tomorrow, until the MP charge starts. If still in the real world, use an Ether to make the MP charge go faster, then while it's going, combo Zexion like mad until your MP is replenished. Keep using Thunder, and repeat. With the continuing magic and combos, Zexion should fall very easily. Data Rematch Zexion is also available as a Replica Data boss. The battle is the same as before so the strategy is also the same. If caught by his Lexicon and sent to another dimension. Use Dispel to break free. Once in the real world, hit him with anything that deals damage; Limits, Drives, Combos, anything! Follow this strategy and the one above to achieve victory. Deck Statistics File:Zexion (Magic) (card).png|Magic Card File:Soul Eater (card).png|Soul Eater File:Elixir (card).png|Elixir Sleights Cyclone Snatch ( ): Zexion creates a card-stealing whirlwind. Dark Punisher ( ): Zexion drains Riku's HP. Catastrophe ( ): Zexion and any of his clones that remain create a sphere of light in the center of the battlefield, rotating around the perimeter as they fire beams of energy at the light sphere. Battle Quotes *''"You should share your power."'' *''"Your memories shall be mine!"'' *''"Why, thank you."'' *''"I may have been careless."'' *''"Looks like I have enough."'' *''"Your end is near!"'' *''"See my illusion!"'' *''"What is this?!"'' *''"I feel so bad."'' *''"I've been defeated?!"'' Card Video